Ron and Hermione: Love Story
by eemah
Summary: You Are Invited, To Ron and Hermione's wedding. Please, join the bride and groom on their special day. As they look back and look forward to their love story. ONESHOT!


**_Title: Ron and Hermione's Love Story_**

**_A/N:_** **Okay just to let you know. The song that I chose as their wedding song is called Love Story. By: Mariah Carey. The words in the italic are the song, and the words in bold are flashbacks. Thank you for choosing my story to read.**

Looking at her engagement ring, she sighed. Not a sigh of dis-pare, but on of relief. She was finally going to marry him. The man of her dreams. Yes, sometimes he was completely oblivious, and got on her last nerves. But other times he was the one to make her heat skip a beat, her smile stretch, and the one that she could never stay mad at.

The ring was silver, with the banding studded in with crystals, and on top of it was a diamond. Not a huge one, but it was big enough for her. It was a Muggle engagement ring, and so was the wedding. Although, she had insisted that there should be some magic involved. Just so their wizard friends could feel comfortable.

Hermione Jean Granger stopped looking at her diamond ring and looked inside the mirror. Her light brown hair was in a bun. It would be let out for the wedding of course. She just didn't want to flatten her curls before she walked down the isle. Her dress was on a chair near the vanity mirror that she was sitting at.

That and the fact that there should be some magic involved at the wedding were the only two things her and Mrs. Weasley had agreed on. It turns out that the two woman had very different tastes in fashion.

There was a light knock on the door. "Ron, if that is you. You can't come in. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She stated rolling her eyes. She had told him this countless times before, but he insisted that it was a whole bunch of rubbish that Muggles made up to scare the bride and groom.

"It's me." She heard the voice of her almost mother-in-law.

"Oh, come in." She replied happily. Before she knew it Mrs. Weasley appeared right behind her. She had gotten used to her doing that. With her countless summers at the Burrow. Whenever Mrs. Weasley felt like it, she popped in and out of rooms. Although she rarely did it. Until she found out that Ron and I were going out, and so were Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, dear you look beautiful." She gasped in delight as she saw her almost daughter. She put her hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror. Her eyes began to get tears in them.

"What's the matter?"

"I remember when you were little, your bug bushy hair, and how cute you were." She welled up a little and then tried to stop the tears and laughed. "I also remember Ron coming in his first break away from Hogwarts talking about you and how you were a 'know it all'.

Hermione giggled as she thought of it as well. She remembered that she had been so hurt by that. All she wanted to do was make friends, and in her desperate attempt. She kind of turned Ron off, but it is ironic that she is here about to marry him.

"Anyway, let's get back to why I am here." She got back on task as she always did. She reached into her lavender suit pocket and pulled out a black, jewelry box.

The brunette who was a little confused by the gesture looked at her. She had always thought of Mrs. Weasley as a second mom. It was kind of like she was her mother away from home. So it was not the least bit weird thinking of her as her mother.

She opened the box and there were two earrings. They looked shiny and as if they could pull off being diamonds, but for some odd reason she knew that they weren't.

"This was given to me by Author when we first got married. You know how he has always been fascinated by the Muggle world and when he went there he said that they screamed my name." She laughed as she pictured a younger Author presenting them to her. "And I want you to have them."

As touched as she was Hermione was way to reluctant. "I can't. You should give them to Ginny. She is your biological daughter."

"Yes, and I love Ginny. She will be getting something on her wedding day as well. I gave Fluer something when she married Billy. Well, I gave her my old wand, but anyway. I want you to have this." She sat it down on the mirror.

She picked them up and looked at them. They still didn't look like diamonds. "Did you put a spell on them?"

"Yes, but just to make it look more Wizardy. I have never been a fan of the way Muggle's decorate there things. If you want it back to the way that it originally looked, then just reverse the spell."

She nodded as she took off the earrings that she was wearing and put the ones that she was just given on. She looked at herself in the mirror again and couldn't help, but smile. She looked more gorgeous then before.

"I am so happy that Ron finally came to his senses. For a while there I thought that you two were never going to get together."

"You knew?" She asked blushing.

"I may not be book smart like you, but I knew the day that he came home and all he talked about was you. That you were going to be the one for him. I just wanted to let it run it's course."

With a smile she said, "Thanks." Then with that last word she left. Again with the room to herself she couldn't help, but get butterflies in her stomach. It was scary to think that she would be married to Ron in just a couple of minutes. It took an eternity for her to get here and she didn't want anything messing it up.

"Are you ready?"

She heard a voice behind her and she jumped out of her seat as she saw Ginny.

Ginny laughed as she helped the bride back into the chair and then stopped seeing that Hermione was definitely not laughing.

"I just have to put my dress on." She stated fixing a curl that had been put out of place.

"What is taking you so long? All the guests have arrived and Ron is about to go down the isle." Ginny told her as she put her hands on her hips. She was wearing an ugly purple dress, that Hermione had picked out for all of her brides maids.

"I don't think that I will ever be ready." The brunette said hastily, "But I do love Ron and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Why anybody would want to do that is beyond me." She said sarcastically. "I had to live with him for sixteen years, back when we lived at the Burrow. Let me tell you he is not the cleanest out of all of my brothers, nor the smartest. But to me he got the best wife out of all of my brothers."

Hermione laughed for the first time in weeks. Ron and her were so busy planning the wedding, reception, honeymoon, and the rest of their lives. That they had not had much time for fun.

"I remember when Bill married Fluer. I could not stand her and I was certainly not going to call her my sister. But you are a special case. I would love to have you be my sister."

"I never had one of those before. Actually I have never had any siblings. I guess it is going to be quite weird, now that I am marrying into such a large family."

"I have never had a sister either, but I know about big families. Sometimes you will get annoyed with them, and just want to kill them. But then there are those times when you absolutely love them. The one thing that I love most about having a big family is. You always feel loved."

She smiled at the thought. She loved her parents and all, but sometimes she felt alone. They were constantly working and never had time for her. She would sit at home alone some days and just read a spell book. Maybe her being an only child was the reason that she was head girl her last year at Hogwarts.

There was a big chime on the clock. A wizard flew out and said "It is wedding time." Then flew back in.

Ginny laughed as she watched Hermione get even more nervous. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine." She watched as her friends expression calmed down a little. "Well, I guess I should go out there and mingle with all of my distant family, before I line up with all of the other bridesmaids."

The brunette nodded and then watched as she disappeared. Sometimes it felt as though it was meant to be this way. She was always meant to be Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley.

* * *

**_Wedding:_**

Ron was waiting by the end of the isle. All eyes were on him. He was never much of a public person, so this situation made him feel uncomfortable. His tuxedo was white and black. His red hair was the same. He had wanted to get a hair cut for the big day, but Hermione said she loved his hair this way. So he had left it straight down like it usually was. He played with his cufflinks as an act of nervousness. Then when the sound of a song that he was unfamiliar with played, his two younger cousins came out. One holding flowers. The other holding the ring.

For a moment she felt as if she had to puke. It was all becoming so overwellmingly real. She watched as her brides maids piled out with one of Ron's best men. Ginny with Harry, Bill with Fluer, Charlie with his new girlfriend, George with Cho, and Percy with a girl named Samantha. As each one of them vanished her thoughts became more and more clogged. She even had a moment of doubt, and was ready to run away. But she knew that the little things that she was worrying about, would all be fixed in time. With one last breath she walked through the curtains.

The redheaded man gasped as the woman he loved walked toward him. She was beautiful. There were no words that could describe her beauty at this point. He couldn't control his smile as he watched her. There were times when he had thought this day would never come. Yes, he had doubts about marrying her. He had after all only been with her. Sometimes he thought that he wasn't ready for such a big step in life.

She tried to focus all of her attention on Ron. However there were way to many distractions. All of the guests were floating in the air, instead of on the ground in chairs. There were dozens of birds flying over her head. At the very end of the chapel there was a big heart that carved their names in it, it vanished, and then it carved it again. The decorations made her feel as if she were back on her first day at Hogwarts. Her and Ron both decided that purple and white would be the wedding theme. And the reception would be their old Gryffndor colors.

The music stopped as she finally reached her destination. All of the seats plopped back down on the floor. He could hear sniffles coming from the crowd, and they hadn't even said a word yet. The baquet of flowers that were in her hand had been handed to Fluer. It was now time for the wedding to begin.

It was nothing but pure silence as the two looked into each others eyes. There was a big cloud of smoke and in front of them was a troll. In a tux. He cleared his throat and pulled out a big book. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage. If you should have a problem with this, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Almost everybody turned to Victor Krum. He was far in the back, with all of the house elves that were there to support Hermione. He gave a smile and then never had a facial expression again.

"The two of them would like to say a few words." He stated as he closed his book and then watched as they talked.

Ron cleared his throat. He had been afraid of this for the longest time. He was never really much of a public speaker, but as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't see anybody but her. He took her hands into his and began.  
"As you already probably know. I did not write out what I was supposed to say. Although you had nagged me a thousand times to do it."

There were giggles, chuckles, and laughter coming from the crowd.

"So, I guess I will just have to tell you what is in my heart. From the moment I laid eyes on you I thought that you were beautiful, but you know I was a young boy. So I pretended that you annoyed me. I really didn't start loving you until about out third year at Hogwarts. There was just something about you. Bu knowing me, and what kind of a guy I am I thought you were way to out of my league. And I didn't want to do anything to jetprodize our relationship. I guess what I am trying to tell say is that I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you."

A few more sobs were in the air, as they listened to Ron. Most of the guests were his family, and even they had to admit. That they had never heard Ron be so centimental before.

Her breath had been taken away by his words. Tears were now threatening to slip. Her lip quivered as she tried to steady her voice. "That was so pretty." Was all she could say of those words. For as long as she had known this man, she had never heard such nice things come out of his mouth.

Ron now realizing that they were being watched by his family, her parents, house elves, and trolls. He began to blush. He knew that they were all expecting his speech to be comical and have no meaning to it. As most if his words did. But he had to tell Hermione how he felt. Especially since they were about to be together for the rest of their lives.

"As you all know..." Hermione started as she gripped Ron's hands tighter. "I had about thirteen pages of things to say, and I memorized them. But I think I am going to try to say what I have to say from my heart."

Mrs. Granger who was in a orange, silky, dress on the brides side. Next to a lot of house elves was dabbing her eye with a tissue. She was a dirty blond and her hair went an inch passed her shoulders. She was becoming all chocked up. Her little girl was getting married.

Mr. Granger was a thick man. He had a beard, mustache, and hair around the sides of his head. He was a full brunette from top to bottom. He looked rather odd next to his wife since she was shorter and skinner, but he loved her just the same. For some odd reason that he couldn't explain he wasn't feeling all weepy. He hated the idea that his little girl was being taken away from him, and he hated even more that it was by a Wizard. He just had to accept that the redheaded guy standing at the altar with his baby was as good as his wife and daughter said. If he proved them wrong, then he would hurt him badly. Being a wizard had nothing to do with it.

"I was always the smart girl. Always the one that everybody expected something out of. Always the girl who was invisible. Until I met you and our best friend Harry." She glanced over at Harry with a smile then back at Ron. "I have to admit that I had always taken a liking toward you. I always thought there was something special between us. There were times when I would just sit and daydream about you and I. I have to say that dream has now turned into a reality. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have literally been through hell and back together. And if you weren't part of my life. I don't think that I would ever make it. I guess what I am trying to say is. You are my everything."

Molly Weasley put her hand on top of her husbands as tears began to flutter. She was so overjoyed at this moment. She had always known that they had taken a liking for each other. As much as they tried to hide it. And unlike previous weddings where she had not liked the people that her children had married. She welcomed Hermione with welcome arms. She was already like a second daughter to her.

Arthur Weasley tapped his tie with his finger. He absolutely hated weddings. He thought that they were something to make girls feel special. He loved Hermione and Ron, but he also thought that they had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Marriage is one of the hardest things in life. Pledging yourself to one person is not easy. Sometimes there are temptations out there, that are ready to ruin it. And he was sure that Ron would not be able to say no. Even if he truly loved Hermione.

"Well, I guess there is nothing left to say." The troll announced as he stopped choking up himself. They were so cute. "I would like to introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Everybody clapped and applauded as they walked down the steps and onto the isle. There was a big bang and broom appeared out of thin air. Ron helped Hermione on and then sat to the right of her. While holding hands they soured out of sight. With the guests still applauding shredded graffiti cam magically out of the air.

"If you would please, go out the double doors, and into the reception room? We will host the reception and then see the bride and groom off to their honeymoon." The troll announced to the audience. "Bridesmaids and Best men first, then parents, and then everybody else."

Doing as the troll said they all gathered in a large area, with chandallears hanging on the ceiling, a big wooden square in the middle of the floor for dancing, and the smell of both Muggle and Wizard food was in the air. Ron and Hermione reappeared on the broom and landed on the wooden floor. Ron who was a horrible dancer had dreaded this for the longest. Hermione put her hands into his.

_Ay bay bay it won't end, won't end, won't end  
(repeat)_

__

Let´s talk about love

This is my love story

_Boy meets girl and looks in her eyes  
Time stands still and two hearts catch fire _

**Ron is in the train chomping on candy. Hermione walks in. Her hand rested on the threshold of the train door. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She looked at him.**

**He looked at her. There eyes met for the first time. "No", he replied...**

Off they go rollercoaster ride  
Up & down and around...  
Twisted all out they minds

**Hermione walks into the Gryffyndor Dormatory. She looked up and she sees Ron snogging Lavender Brown. Her heart breaks as she walks quickly into the next room.**

**A couple of moment later Ron walks in with a cocky face on. After a bit of arguing she casts a spell to make birds attack him and she leaves with the same cocky face he had on.**

_And then his friends  
Said "its too soon to settle down"  
And then her friends _

**Ron sits up in Auror camp one morning. His head filled with thoughts of her. He looks over at Harry who seemed to be writing a letter to Ginny. "Would you think I am weird if I told you that I think I truly love her?"**

**"Ron that is like marriage talk." Harry directed his attention to his best friend.**

**"What if I said I am ready to marry her?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. He had been dating Hermione for a while now. Ever since the Battle at Hogwarts. They had not stopped writing to one another or spending every break together since they had dated.**

**"I think you have your whole life ahead of you. Why settle down so quickly?"**

**The redhead sighed as he got out of his bunk and through on some slippers. He wanted to take a shower before his training officer started for the day...**

_And then her friends  
Said "he's a playa, slow it down" _

**Hermione was in her Headgirl room at her last year at Hogwarts. She was writing a letter back to Ron. When there was a knock on the door. "Come in." **

**Ginny and Lavender walked into the room and sat on the bed. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked being nosy.**

**"Writing", she replied not really wanting to go there with her. She loved Ginny, but she really didn't want to talk about her relationship with Ron around his ex.**

**"Too Ron?" Lavender was no idiot.**

**She nodded her head, but said nothing.**

**"If I were you I would just break up with him." Lavender continued.**

**"Why would she do that? They love each other." Ginny jumped into the conversation. She really had no clue what she was thinking when she invited Lavender to Hermiones room.**

**"I used to be like you. I was totally in love with Ronald Weasley. I thought that we were going to be together forever. Then he dumped be out of nowhere."**

**"So what are you saying?" Ginny asked a bit offended by what she had said. Yes, she did make fun of her brother, but she was the only one that could.**

**"I'm just saying. He gets what he wants and leaves. He wanted a bit of snogging, so he dated me. Now I am thinking he wants a bit more than that, and he has you." She justified her statement and then walked out of the head girl room.**

**Ginny and Hermione gave each other a 'I can't believe her look.' **

_They couldn't be who they was  
Cause it just seemed like love  
Wasn't on they side  
But this isn't ... _

**Back at the Burrow before Ron went to Auror practice and Hermione went to Hogwarts. The Battle at Hogwarts had ended, and they are in the back yard.**

**Ron had his arm around her shoulders. She had her head on his right shoulder. They were watching the sun set together.**

**Harry and Ginny were next to them. Ginny was kissing Harry's neck. The two couples were on the grass. Just taking in the fresh air, before they had to leave each other.**

**"I wonder why the sun always sets at a certain time?" Hermione asked looking at the beautiful pink and light blue sky. Taking in the fresh aroma of the nicely cut grass.**

**"Because of the way the earth tilts on it's axis, and it revolves around the sun." He stated happily. He had been studying a lot. Just so he can seem smarter for her. He had actually finished a book. Just for her.**

**"They are trying to act the way the other wants too." Ginny whispered in her boyfriends ear.**

**Harry chuckled because he had noticed the same thing. **

_Just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's just too real  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie...no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for all eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby... _

Back to their wedding. All of their family members and friends began to join in their dance. As they went back to memory lane they began to hold each other closer. They chose that song for a purpose, because it fit them so well. They had been through everything together, and now they finally made it. They were finally going to be together to the end. There love story will never end.

_Ay bay bay it won't end, won't end, won't end_

_They'll be no end to our love story ..._


End file.
